


Poisons et Epingle à chapeau

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [12]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 1840, Family, Gen, L'éducation des Phantomhive ou la fabrique de psychopathe, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Navrée de citer les Aristochats mais c'est trop tentant...Les dames ne commencent jamais les disputes… Mais elles savent les finir.





	Poisons et Epingle à chapeau

**Author's Note:**

> Chronologie : Nous sommes en 1840. Claudia a 10 ans.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Nez". Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Confortablement assise dans un fauteuil du petit salon attenant à sa chambre, la comtesse Charlotte Phantomhive observait attentivement sa fille. Claudia se tenait quelques pas derrière sa gouvernante, la tête baissée mais les poings serrés, tandis que Mademoiselle Herbert était en train de rendre compte du comportement de l'enfant à sa mère.

« Je vous prie de me croire, madame, si la situation n'était pas aussi préoccupante, je ne vous aurais absolument pas dérangé. Je sais que votre santé…

-En l'absence de mon époux, l'interrompit Charlotte, je suis seul maître ici. Peu importe mon état, mademoiselle. »

La gouvernante acquiesça, hésita…

« Je connais ma fille, mademoiselle Herbert. Qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

La gouvernante ne savait pas vraiment comment expliquer la situation à la comtesse. Le geste de Claudia, d'ordinaire si calme, l'avait tellement surprise.

« Mademoiselle Claudia ne s'est pas conduite en demoiselle de sa condition au cours de la visite de ses cousins. » finit-elle par dire.

Elle marqua une nouvelle hésitation.

« Elle… Elle a, je ne sais pour quelle raison, frappé monsieur Charles. »

Charlotte écarquilla les yeux, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille. L'enfant semblait bouillir sur place mais elle gardait tout de même le silence.

« Comment se porte mon neveu ? demanda Charlotte.

-Monsieur Carlson l'a examiné. Malgré l'important saignement de nez, il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien de cassé. »

Charlotte inclina la tête, c'était une bonne nouvelle, puis regarda sa fille dont la colère était toujours aussi palpable. La comtesse reporta ensuite son attention sur la gouvernante.

« Laissez-nous mademoiselle Herbert. Je veux parler à ma fille.

-Bien madame. »

La gouvernante s'inclina et s'en alla. Mère et fille étaient maintenant seuls.

« Claudia… »

Sa fille laissa enfin éclater sa colère.

« Charles a accusé Tanaka d'avoir volé sa montre. Il a osé mettre en doute l'intégrité de notre maison ! »

Charlotte sourit. Bien sûr, tout ceci n'avait absolument rien à voir avec l'amitié que sa fille entretenait avec le jeune domestique d'origine japonaise… Ou avec le fait que Claudia détestait prodigieusement son cousin car il avait osé dire, trois ans plus tôt, à l'occasion de l'anniversaire organisé pour les sept ans de Claudia, qu'offrir un jeu d'échec à une fille n'était qu'un profond gâchis.

Les enfants…

Si Claudia s'entendait bien avec ses cousins Virgil, dont l'âge était proche du sien, et Cédric, son fiancé, elle détestait avec un soin appliqué Charles depuis ce jour-là au point que… Une intéressante théorie sur l'identité du voleur de la montre traversa soudain l'esprit de la Comtesse Phantomhive, une théorie qu'elle chercha immédiatement à confirmer.

« Et Tanaka a-t-il volé la montre de Charles ?

-Bien sûr que non, mère, s'indigna Claudia. Tanaka ne volerait jamais un de nos invités.

-Si ce n'est lui, c'est donc son élève… »

Claudia se figea, surprise. Un sourire indulgent se dessina sur les lèvres de sa mère. Valence et elle étaient cousins issus de germain, fiancés depuis leur plus jeune âge, tout comme l'étaient maintenant Claudia et Cédric. Charlotte avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à parcourir le domaine des Comtes Phantomhive en compagnie de son futur époux et de son futur beau-frère. Valence, Frédéric et elle avaient partagé jeux et bêtises et parmi ces bêtises, le chapardage des réserves de nourritures de la cuisine avait toujours eu une place de choix. Et leur fille, si ce que disaient son père et les domestiques étaient vrais, suivait leur trace avec talent depuis maintenant un certain temps. Avant son départ, Valence s'était même encore une fois félicité d'avoir recueilli ce jeune voleur qui avait essayé de lui faire les poches pendant une de ses visites dans les bas-fonds de Londres. Il lui avait dit que Claudia profitait prodigieusement de ses leçons.

« Il triche aux échecs ! dit soudain Claudia.

-Je croyais que Charles refusait de jouer avec toi.

-Contre Virgil. Il ne joue jamais contre moi.

-Peu importe Claudia. Tu ne peux voler ton cousin comme ça. »

Maintenant que la vérité sur toute cette affaire était connue, il était temps de punir sa fille pour ses méfaits.

« Tu rendras sa montre à Charles en lui présentant tes plus plates excuses.

-Bien mère.

-Et à partir de maintenant, tu seras une hôtesse des plus attentives à son égard quand il viendra nous rendre visite. »

Silence.

« Claudia…

-Bien mère. »

Charlotte soupira. Le ton de sa fille ne lui plaisait guère. Peut-être était-il temps de lui rappeler quelques petites choses ?

« Claudia, n'oublie pas que tu seras, un jour, la Comtesse Phantomhive. Tu ne peux pas laisser tes sentiments et tes opinions personnelles te dominer de cette manière. »

Mais sa fille ne serait pas seulement la Comtesse Phantomhive. Elle serait aussi l'épouse du Chien de garde alors peut-être était-il temps de… Claudia allait bientôt avoir dix ans et Valence avait dit que c'était à Charlotte de décider quand elle commencerait à former leur fille à ses devoirs d'épouse. La Comtesse Phantomhive n'était pas une comtesse comme les autres… Tout comme le Comte...

Ce qui venait de se passer ne démontrait-il pas que Claudia était prête ?

« Agnès. » appela alors Charlotte.

A cause de sa santé chancelante, sa femme de chambre n'était jamais bien loin. Elle fut donc très vite à ses côtés.

« Madame ? demanda Agnès en s'inclinant.

-Apporte un de mes chapeaux. Je dois montrer quelque chose à Claudia. »

La domestique eut l'air de comprendre immédiatement les intentions de sa maîtresse car un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

« Tout de suite madame. »

Et tandis que sa bonne allait chercher l'objet demandé, Charlotte se leva. Sa fille fit aussitôt un pas en avant, tout prête à aider sa mère au cas où elle se mettrait à vaciller.

D'un pas lent, Charlotte se dirigea vers une petite bibliothèque qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Celle-ci contenait ses livres préférés mais aussi ceux qui lui avaient été le plus utiles au cours de son mariage avec Valence.

« Comment se porte ton français, demanda-t-elle soudain dans la langue de Molière.

-Mieux que celui de mademoiselle Herbert. » répondit aussitôt l'enfant dans la même langue.

Ce n'était pas une surprise. Les échecs et l'apprentissage des langues étaient depuis longtemps les deux plus grands talents de Claudia. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la musique en revanche.

« Approche Claudia. »

Sa fille obéit et dès qu'elle fut près d'elle, Charlotte tira un livre de sa bibliothèque qu'elle lui donna. Claudia en déchiffra aussitôt le titre.

« Traité des poisons tirés des règnes minéral, végétal et animal ou Toxicologie générale, considérée sous les rapports de la physiologie, de la pathologie et de la médecine légale. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas sûr de comprendre l'ensemble du titre mais elle ne se faisait guère d'illusion sur le sujet de l'ouvrage. C'était le début de son titre après tout. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse poser quelques questions à sa mère, Agnès fut de retour avec l'un des chapeaux de sa maîtresse.

« Donne l'épingle de ce chapeau à Claudia, ordonna Charlotte tandis qu'elle continuait de chercher quelque chose dans sa bibliothèque, puis tu iras informer mademoiselle Herbert que ses leçons du matin sont suspendues jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Claudia passera désormais ses matinées avec moi. »

Le premier ordre fut rapidement exécuté puis la femme de chambre quitta la pièce pour s'occuper du deuxième. Claudia contemplait livre et épingle.

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre mère. »

Charlotte avait finalement mis la main sur ce qu'elle cherchait, une pochette remplie de dessins qu'elle confia à sa fille en disant :

« Mademoiselle Herbert n'avait pas tort, Claudia. Tu ne t'es pas comportée en dame.

-Mère…

-Je ne nie pas l'efficacité d'un bon coup de poing dans un nez, Claudia, mais une telle démonstration de force ne sied point aux gens de notre condition.

-Parce que nous sommes nobles ou parce que nous sommes des femmes ?

-Une bonne question. Tu m'en diras la réponse après avoir lu le premier chapitre de ce livre et avoir bien observé les dessins que je viens de te confier. »

Mais Claudia n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

« Mère, que cherchez-vous à m'apprendre ? »

Charlotte posa la main sur la joue de sa fille pour l'obliger à lever la tête. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Tu es une Phantomhive, mon enfant, tu connais déjà la réponse à cette question. »

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quelques notes historiques :
> 
> \- Le médecin et chimiste espagnol – naturalisé français en 1818 – Mateo Jose Buonaventura Orfila y Rotger (1787-1853), publie un Traité des poisons (1814) marquant l'émergence de la toxicologie clinique et légale moderne. La troisième édition de ce traité qui parait en 1826 a pour titre complet : Traité des poisons tirés des règnes minéral, végétal et animal ou Toxicologie générale, considérée sous les rapports de la physiologie, de la pathologie et de la médecine légale
> 
> \- L'épingle à chapeau… Déjà tous mes remerciements à Leo Poldine pour m'avoir fait découvrir la chose. Les épingles à chapeau était un très bon moyen de self-défense. Pour en savoir plus, je vous invite à demander à google avec cette requête : Hatpin Panic (en anglais). C'est assez drôle.


End file.
